


Moon

by PaigeMin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Griffin - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Hope, Jake Griffin - Freeform, Kabby, Kabby AU, Marcus Kane - Freeform, Moon, Pain, Sad, illusion, love is not over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeMin/pseuds/PaigeMin
Summary: Abby quickly got up to try to take in his arms the illusion of her vanished happiness. But in vain. She had lost it. For real. Definitely.





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> here is a little One Shot Kabby that I wrote almost a year ago already.  
> And I confess that when I reread it, I was not good. this is pure and hard angst but always with hope.  
> I still hope you will like it ~

 

How long had the night fallen ?

 

She could not have said it. All she knew was that she was there, alone, staring at the moon. She had become her landmark, her anchor. Nothing was as faithful as the lady of the night and unconsciously it reassured her to know she would still be there. She was the light in the middle of the darkness. She represented the hope that had been escaping her for several months.

 

She blew a heavy blow and wiped off the tears that had begun to flow on their own.

 

She contained so much suffering...

 

She could have disappeared from the surface of the earth so many times...

 

But she did not do anything. She did not want to miss an appointment with that heavenly beauty she knew was insensitive to her cause. After all, she did not stand up for her. But she was attached to it. These moments of pure solitude were always punctuated by the pale rays of the moon.

 

A heartbeat more. A breath and more. Now she counted everything. She secretly hoped someone would tell her when she could count it down. Bring her life to zero. The erase. Make everyone forget that she could cross the name of Abby Griffin...

 

Gently, she stands up, now facing the moon. She had to separate from her. Now. She had stayed on this roof for far too long. But a desire to touch the infinite invades her. She stepped toward the edge of the roof, staring at her emptiness with her tear-filled eyes as if holding out her arms. A step. Just one. It was all that separated him from the infinite void...

 

Maybe she will be able to see him again smile when she took him in his arms ?

 

An unknown force caused her to fall back and fall on her knees. A force no doubt related to the instinct of survival. Basically, she knew it was not the best solution. He would be sad to know that she had taken that step which would have deprived her of so many possibilities for the future. Her cheeks were once again flooded by his silent cries.

 

Why was the world so cruel to her?

 

What had she done to deserve this?

 

- _Abby..._

 

The caller raised her head and her tears redoubled. Standing a few feet from him, Jake was smiling at him, reaching for her. That smile... She loved him so much! She could have killed to see him again, if only once more! With her moist eyes, still shaken by the tremors of her sobs, she began to detail the luminous being who was facing her.

 

Jake was looking at her as he always had. From that look that gave him the impression of being the most outstanding person in the entire universe.

 

The same look that had devoured her so much, with that glimmer of malice when he landed on her. That hand that was stretched toward her seemed to want to help her up.

 

But to get up from what exactly?

 

The lamentable state she was in right now?

 

Or in the state in which she had fallen after her disappearance?

 

Abby would have been unable to define which of her two options was the right one. All she knew was that she was in pain.

 

Yes, she was suffering. As she had never suffered. If one day she had been told that she would suffer so much, she just would not have believed it. Such pain should not exist. It should not happen after such an intense period of happiness...

 

She had the impression that the sky had been playing with her. That she would have allowed him to access this infinite happiness before taking it from him violently.

 

Abby stared into Jake's eyes, who continued to hold out her hand, the same smile on her face. Taken with a sudden impulse to regain lost happiness, she grabbed the outstretched hand toward her.

 

But her hand met the void.

Gradually, the image of smiling Jake she had in front of her began to fade. Abby got up quickly to try to take in her arms the illusion of her happiness gone. But in vain. He had lost it. For real. Definitely.

 

Feeling her breath cut, she fell back to the floor, on her knees. Her sobs were more devastating than ever.

 

What could do more harm than the reality that takes over the sweet illusions that protected us from this pitiless world?

 

Abby made the painful experience. She was sinking. She wanted to scream her rage, but all that passed her lips were groans of pure pain.

 

Precipitated steps. Now that's what she heard despite her crying. Footsteps that were getting closer and closer to her. Forcibly deprived, she did not even look at this person who rushed over to take her in his arms.

 

- _Abby ... don’t worry, I'm here._

 

Cradled by comforting words, Abby finally sinks into a second state, which she could not describe. Here, in his arms, she felt like she was learning to breathe again.

 

But what if it was another illusion of this world that wanted her death?

 

No, she could no longer afford to believe in these chimerical things! She would eventually not be able to get up again.

 

But the comforting words continued to resonate like a soothing lament. Sometimes, between two sweet words, she felt lips on her forehead. Then these lips rested on her closed eyes before touching her lips.

 

If it was still an illusion, this world was definitely too cruel! It was Abby's last thoughts before she was sucked into the darkness of her sleep.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

  
Timidly, the sun's rays and a sweet smell of toast awakened Abby. The latter stretched slowly, detailing the room in which she was. But she surprised herself to know this one. It was Marcus's room.

 

The door of the room opened smoothly and Marcus came in, sitting on the edge of the bed. He grabbed her hand with infinite gentleness and smiled sadly at her.

 

- _Abby ... I know it's not easy for you, but you have to be strong, ok?_

 

- _So ... He was really just an illusion?_

 

Marcus smiled sadly and put his hand on Abby's cheek.

 

- _Let me become your new illusion..._

 

 


End file.
